


2 Times a Story Trope Slipped Through Emma's Fingers (+1 Time Regina Made Sure It Didn't)

by Terapsina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ...gone wrong, ...resolved, 2 + 1, F/F, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Magical Rope, One Shot, Tropes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, enclosed space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma growls, trying not to notice the way Regina’s chest is pressed against her own, or the way every breath Madam Mayor exhales sends a new wave of goose bumps over her neck, or the way her knee is placed between Regina’s parted legs, or the- this isn’t working.</p><p>"I hate this town.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Times a Story Trope Slipped Through Emma's Fingers (+1 Time Regina Made Sure It Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Third new story in three days. I might have lost my mind. I haven't written that much since... ever. I've never written this much. Hope this goes on (and that I can go back to my WIPs now without getting stuck again). Oh and I'm pretty pleased with this one. I think I actually love this one. For me, a huge deal.

—————-  
 ** 1\. Magical Rope Trope**  
—————-

"I hate this town."

"Yes, so you’ve repeated six times Miss Swan."

Emma growls trying not to notice the way Regina’s chest is pressed against her own, or the way every breath Madam Mayor exhales sends a new wave of goose bumps over her neck, or the way her knee is placed between Regina’s parted legs, or the- this isn’t working.

"I _hate_ this town.”

"There is no one to blame but yourself. I told you not to touch anything."

Emma almost whimpers. Regina had to go and use that word didn’t she? Now she’s back to thinking about all the parts that are _touching_ right now. Why did Regina have to wear _that_ white blouse today? Why did Emma have to take off her red jacket? Why didn’t she put on something with _long sleeves_ today?

Why didn’t she stop herself from poking that gold rope?

Emma spends five more minutes trying not to fidget, or move, moving would be bad, before she admits defeat and murmurs something between her clenched teeth.

"What was that?"

"I said, I have my phone."

"What? And you’re telling me this just now? It could be hours before someone thinks to look for us, Miss Swan, why did you not speak soon-"

"Because it’s in my back pocket and _I_ can’t reach it.”

One good thing about the way they’ve been tied together is that she knows that Regina can’t see the way she’s blushing.

Unfortunately however, Emma _can_ feel the way Regina’s lips pull into a smirk. If it were anyone else she’d be guessing a smile, but with Regina it’s a pretty safe bet for a smirk.

"Ah."

"Yeah." She clears her throat. "Uhh… left pocket."

The last ten minutes of torture turn out to be nothing compared to the following two. Regina trying to get her hand loose enough to reach for Emma’s backside means lots of squirming in place. Squirming… and rubbing. God. As soon as this is over Emma’s getting a drink. And a cold shower. Probably not in that order.

She’s aware of every millisecond, or that’s how it feels once Regina’s fingers start flexing against her ass, trying to fish out the cell from the awkward angle her arm is working with.

"I have it."

Emma almost cries in relief.

"Who do you want me to call?"

Fuck. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. Not Snow or David. She doesn’t think she could deal with that, though it would serve them right for that time she found them in- _nope_. Obviously not Henry. Hook still doesn’t have a phone, and even if he did there’s absolutely no way she’d have called him, she just knows he’d have only ended up with a broken nose.

Really, all that’s left is… Emma groans. Dammit.

"Call Ruby."

She feels Regina hesitating as if she’d rather not, but then moments later, Regina has switched on the speaker phone and the call has gone through.

_"Hey Emma, did you change your mind about that-"_

"Ruby! Hi. So, err… I need you to come to Regina’s house right now, we’re kinda in a situation. And ummm… just come to the manor."

The line is silent for a moment, but then Ruby answers in a worryingly interested tone.

_"Realllly?"_

This is the worst idea. But it still beats calling her parents by a mile so Emma just answers with a short ‘yes’. Regina correctly takes that as her cue to end the call.

"What was that about Miss Swan?"

"You don’t want to know."

To herself Emma thinks _'That was Ruby, being certain that I want to get into your pants and implying that she wouldn't mind being invited along, though I'm almost sure that last part's a joke…maybe.'_

The next fifteen minutes are spent in absolute silence. And Emma feels the temperature rising through every one. So is the temptation to start fidgeting. But she just knows that if she moves it’s only going to bring attention to the fact that despite it being summer and air conditioning being off, her nipples are hard.

Though how Regina could have missed that by this point is beyond Emma. Maybe she’s just pretending to be oblivious to save Emma the embarrassment.

_'Yeah, right. And maybe there's no such thing as fairy tales.'_

The doorbell rings, saving Emma from her thoughts. And both Emma and Regina simultaneously yell out,

"The door isn’t locked Miss Lucas."

"Come in Ruby!"

Ruby does. And as soon as she turns the corner and sees them tied chest to chest against the stairwell she starts laughing. Not little laughing either, Emma fumes, no, full belly ‘I-need-to-bend-over’, ‘I-can’t-breathe’, ‘tears-and-stomach-ache’ laughing is what happens. Emma’s gonna kill her.

"Are you done Miss Lucas? Or do you need a minute?"

Regina’s voice is all ice. Emma bites her lip. Who knew that tone could be even hotter when not directed at her?

"Sorry." She doesn’t sound sorry at all. "Okay, just one more thing."

With dawning horror Emma sees Ruby taking out her phone to snap a picture. Regina is almost vibrating with rage. The werewolf definitely has a death wish.

"Alright. I’m done now. What do you need me to do?"

Actually… Emma has no idea. Can magical gold ropes even be cut?

"It’s simple. Even your dog brain should be able to accomplish this. You untie the knot."

"I thought you both had magic. If it’s so simple why didn’t you just do it yourselves?"

"Oh yes, that’s a brilliant idea." Regina’s voice scorns. "Because the rope _senses_ magic Miss Lucas. And tightens accordingly.”

Emma’s head snaps up. That was a true ‘Really, Miss Swan? Have you no sense?’ tone of condescension. Why was Ruby getting Emma’s- _oh my god_ , Emma needs help. Is she seriously feeling jealous because Regina’s being condescending with someone else?

Hell. She _is_. This is getting ridiculously out of hand.

Ruby finally goes toward them to help get them out of their situation.

"Okay, okay, _sheesh_. Gimme a second.”

In Emma’s personal opinion Ruby’s ‘second’ might be a bit stretched. Or maybe that’s just how it feels to Emma because that knot which needs untying is over Regina’s left thigh and Ruby’s taking her damn time with it.

After the fifth time their ‘rescuers’ hand grazes against Regina’s leg Emma starts glaring. Ruby might be a friend, but if she doesn’t stop that sometime soon, she’s losing that hand. Werewolves heal fast right? Mary Margaret couldn’t possibly send her that bad of a disappointed look if Ruby heals quickly enough.

Suddenly Ruby looks up from her kneeling position to send Emma a wolfish grin, like she knows exactly what’s going through Emma’s mind, and is somehow pleased by it. And then she takes in a deep theatrical breath.

Only after does Emma see the trap.

Ruby has her. There’s no way Emma can deny that she has the hots for the town Mayor now. And who knows what kinds of things Red smells in the air after the half an hour Emma’s spent literally tied to Regina’s body?

Goddammit. She _hates_ this town.

"Eight times, Miss Swan."

—————-  
 ** 2\. Love Spell Gone Wrong Trope**  
—————-

Emma liked it better when the whole town hated its Mayor. She doesn’t care how mean that sounds, and anyway, Emma’s pretty sure that right now Regina fully agrees with her.

She turns her slightly (fully) horrified eyes away from Snow, who’s reciting a love poem at her former stepmother, to said former stepmother, and yeah, Emma’s pretty sure that right now angry villagers with torches and pitchforks would be greatly appreciated.

Regina’s face can’t seem to decide on an expression. But it does settle somewhere between being ill and being ready to kill.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

Snow doesn’t even turn around to face her, just continues to stare at Regina like she’s completely enchanted… which, fair enough, Emma’s pretty sure that’s the case. Now to figure out who did it, and how to stop it.

_'Right the hell now!'_

"I think… I think Regina would like a moment to er… compose herself after hearing you out. Why don’t you go outside and wait until she’s ready to answer your… feelings."

Mary Margaret’s face reddens and Emma wants to wash out her brain because that’s exactly the same rosy tint as when Emma’s seen David whispering something into her ear. This is just so wrong.

"Are you sure Regina? Because there are so much more I wish to-"

"I’m." Regina chokes out brokenly. "Sure."

They both wait a moment in silence until they hear the door closing. But as soon as Emma hears the door click shut she can no longer hold back the major freak-out.

"What the hell is going on Regina? The whole town is acting like you’re the new coming of Aphrodite. On my way here I saw Sneezy painting a mural of your face on the Town Hall wall."

"I certainly hope you stopped him. Defacing city property is a serious crime Sheriff Swan."

"Seriously, Regina? That’s what you’re focusing on?"

"No. I’m sorry." Wow, did Regina just apologize to her? This must really be getting to her. "I’m just not sure how to… react."

Emma nods in understanding and walks towards the cabinet containing the woman’s famous apple cider. Usually she’d at least ask for permission first, but today, no Emma needs that drink and she’s not risking being denied, she looks over at Regina and her still slightly glazed eyes and pours another glass. Regina _definitely_ deserves a drink right now too.

She places the second glass in Regina’s hand. Ignores her tingling fingertips from accidentally grazing Regina’s wrist and forces a brave smile.

"So. How do we stop this before people start trying to kiss you?"

Regina almost jumps in place, startling Emma causing her to spill some of the drink on her hand.

"Kiss! Of course. Where’s your father?"

"You’re not kissing my father." Emma shouts indignantly without thought,

Regina’s whole face wrinkles in disgust.

"Of course not. I meant your mother. We need your father to kiss Snow. It’s never failed before."

The last part is added with a little bit of an edge.

"Oh, right. I’ll call him."

She carefully places the half empty glass on the table, barely noticing Regina making that face that probably means she’s just ruined the expensive woodwork. And as she starts scrolling through the contacts with her left hand, she sucks the sticky cider off of her knuckles.

Regina makes some kind of coarse noise with the back of her throat and when Emma’s eyes jump up they get trapped by the Queen’s heated gaze.

_"Emma?"_

"David." She practically squeaks, it’s embarrassing. But it pulls her out of Regina’s web, so she should probably be thankful. So why then does she want to curse instead? "Hi, David. Can you come over to Regina’s office? We need you to-"

_"Regina’s at her office? Of course, why didn’t I think of that? Thank you, I’ll be right there."_

Emma cringes. Ugh. Him too?

"I take it he’s affected as well?"

"Looks like it. He should be here soon though, if only to confess his undying love."

There’s a slightly sinister smile pulling at the edges of Regina’s lips. She tries not to find it attractive. ‘Tries’ being the operative word of course.

"Don’t even think about it your Majesty."

"And what am I thinking about, pray tell?"

Emma’s eyes narrow, there’s an undercurrent to the woman’s words she can’t quite put her finger on. She doesn’t like it. Except she kind of does, it’s like Regina’s hinting at something… or maybe she’s just playing her. Probably playing her.

Regina’s eyes are all spark and challenge and Emma really, _really_ wants to accept it. But previous experience tells her this means she probably shouldn’t.

So instead Emma diverts the conversation.

"But really. Who did this? I mean what kind of person would cast a spell that makes the whole town fall in love with you?"

"The entire town except for you, Miss Swan." Regina corrects her. "You seem to be acting… perfectly in character."

Emma’s heartbeat doubles its temp. _‘CHANGE THE SUBJECT. CHANGE THE SUBJECT RIGHT NOW EMMA SWAN!’_

"I didn’t do it."

_'Not like that, you idiot.'_

"Oh, I know."

She does?

"You do?"

Regina nods and her brows furrow in that adorable way that makes Emma want to- she coughs, clearing her throat.

"Yes. Even you have more control over your magic than that. This spell is… frayed, incomplete, incorrect. It’s like the caster just… wanted something, and decided to make it happen without putting any thought into researching the results or consequences. Like-"

"You mean like a kid?"

Both of their eyes widen in sync, obviously coming to the same conclusion. Someone wanted the town to stop hating Regina and they both know a kid who’s been, without much success, advocating for that for months now.

Obviously this couldn’t have been what he’d had in mind but… it’s almost kind of sweet.

In a _grounded forever_ sort of way.

There’s a commotion from behind them and then there’s two more Charmings in the office. Emma can barely understand a word they’re saying as both David and Mary Margaret are talking over each other and getting louder by the moment.

"Silence!"

There are moments where it’s not at all hard for Emma to imagine Regina as the ruler of a kingdom. Her parents stop. _'Huh, kid can pull off a pretty strong love spell.'_

"Now. Snow. David. I want you to kiss each other."

"But Regina."

"No. You want to prove to me you love me, correct?" Regina’s voice is honey. It’s actually rather terrifying.

Emma’s parents nod with eager expressions. Ugh. _Grounded. Forever._

"So I need you to kiss each other. And if you still love me after, I will know that your love for me is true."

But damn if Regina isn’t wicked clever.

And if it weren’t so gross, then the fact her parents look like they’re about to kiss a _frog_ instead of each other, might be funny. Oh who is she kidding? It is hilarious, and Emma is never letting them forget this.

She does avert her eyes as their lips touch and the wave of rainbow floods the room and hopefully the rest of Storybrooke. There’s a heartbeat of silence and then…

"What… happened?"

"I didn’t know you still wrote poetry Snow. I’m very touched you chose to recite it for me."

Regina’s smile is all shark but… Emma twists her head to the side, was that a note of genuine emotion there underneath? Sometimes Emma doesn’t understand the relationship between the former Evil Queen and Snow White at all. Because she’s suddenly almost certain that for all of Regina’s snark, the comment was almost honest.

"Now excuse me. But I do believe me and Emma have a son to ground until next century."

_'Called it!'_

—————-  
 ** +1. The Matchmaking/Stuck In An Enclosed Space Trope**  
—————-

"Regina? Regina! REGINA!?"

Emma rushes up the stairs towards Regina’s bedroom. Her heart is in her throat and she doesn’t remember the last time she was as afraid as she is right now. .

[something’s wrong with mom she’s in her room help]

_'Please be nothing. Please be nothing. Please be nothing.'_

She rushes into the room being ready for anything. Blood. An intruder that needs to be ripped into pieces and _destroyed_. A fucking sparkly vampire, because who knows? What she is _not_ ready for is a scantily dressed in black Regina, waiting for her on the bed while reclining against a pillow, with a book in her lap and quite possibly with the world’s sexiest pair of glasses on her nose.

Or for Regina to slowly remove and fold those glasses, calmly pick up a bookmark, check her place on the page, and then ever so languidly close the cover. The door behind Emma’s back smashes shut. Locks.

Emma swallows.

Emma has never before felt so much like prey as she does right in this instance. Her blood starts pounding for entirely different reasons than fear.

She checks herself as Regina’s naked legs slide over the side of the mattress, and touch the carpeted floor. There’s a _little_ bit of fear. Regina’s painted her toes red, though in the candlelit atmosphere Emma can’t guess if it’s apple or blood red.

And then she opens her mouth and Emma knows she’s a goner.

"Now, Emmma." Regina stretches out the name into a purr, it does all kinds of interesting things to Emma’s insides. " _What_ are you doing in my bed… room?”

_'Not fair. This isn't playing fair.'_

"Henry… texted me?"

Regina’s eyes slide to her left and without meaning to so do Emma’s. On the bedside table rests a familiar blue cell that Emma knows is covered in Star Wars stickers.

"Henry’s staying with your parents tonight. Did I forget to warn you?"

 _Jesus_. Where did the air go? Emma’s almost sure she used to know how that breathing thing worked.

"What are you doing?"

Is Emma’s voice supposed to be this high? Because she’s almost sure that it hasn’t reached that note since she was a teenager. But who really knows? Emma certainly doesn’t. Nuh-uh.

"I do believe it is called seduction, Miss Swan. Now…" Regina steps into her space and trails her hand over Emma’s face, slides over the dip of her neck, softly tickles her collarbone, slows. Regina looks away from her exploring hand to capture Emma’s eyes. "What should we-"

Emma swallows Regina’s words with a kiss.

Her lips are hot and as demanding as Emma’s. They battle with their mouths and tongues just like they do with everything else and it’s just as glorious, even more beautiful.

They stagger toward the bed, but just before they reach it Emma pulls back. Her breathing is hard and fast and the room is almost spinning around them, but Emma still has one more thing to say.

"I’m gonna be really angry later Regina. You scared the hell out of me with that message."

“ _Later_ , Emma.”

Emma’s pulled back into the kiss within a fraction of a moment and… god, fucking _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... please review? I'm not below begging. This is like my first REAL SQ story, so I NEED to know if it's any good or not. TELL ME!


End file.
